


Iconic Eats

by C_Rogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative universe - Youtuber, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Rogue/pseuds/C_Rogue
Summary: Rey loved her job as a YouTuber. She explored different amusement parks, eating her way through their food, working alongside her cameraman/producer, Ben Solo. Rey's audience have had only one request since Ben joined her; get Ben to come out in front of the camera. Easier said than done. Now, Rey and Ben head to the one place they dreamed of exploring based on their favorite movie, Galaxy Wars.Based on Delish's Iconic Eats
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Iconic Eats

**Author's Note:**

> My first Reylo fan fiction. Finally got this finished and can't wait to share it.
> 
> Based on a prompt by curiousniffin.

**Rey Eats Everything: Ultimate ToonWorld Adventure**

1.2M views · 1 day ago

Molly · 43 minutes ago My bank account hurts after watching this. But always enjoy watching for you and Ben.

FoodNerd7544 · 1 day ago (edited) OMG! Love the banter between you and Ben!! The Reylo was strong in this one!

LightSider1101 · 1 day ago Are we ever going to see Ben come out from behind the camera?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

“The episode doing well,” Rey Johnson scrolled through the comment section of the latest video on her channel. Again, like many of her previous videos, part of the audience wanted to know the face of her producer/cameraman Ben Solo. “You, as always, are a very popular man,” She commented to Ben, who was driving them towards the location of their next video. They had arrived in Florida late last night, unpacked, then passed out. They needed to film so much throughout the amusement park over the next few days. Never taking his eyes off the road, Ben hummed in acknowledgment.

Rey sometimes couldn’t believe this was her life. Seven years she had being uploading her content to the internet. At twenty-five, she recently reached six million followers. When Rey first started posting videos on YouTube, she filmed and edited all of the material herself. Then two years ago as her following grew larger, she was introduced to Ben, and everything changed.

The excitement for Ben started when he first spoke during the third video they filmed together, and made his presence known to the world. Ben pointed out to her about a nearby bee. Rey shrieked and jumped away, dropping the ice cream sandwich in her hand. He begged her to come back, as the bee buzzed away. Rey refused and Ben snickered. Her audience, on the other hand, started begging for the man to come out from behind the camera.

Rey couldn’t blame them their curiosity. Ben’s voice was deep. The young woman couldn’t deny that her producer was handsome. He was tall, with broad shoulders. His face littered with freckles with that massive smile. He constantly made her laugh. Rey even came to appreciate his handwriting during their planning meetings.

As they uploaded more videos, the audience continued to display their enthusiastic in the comments, demanding Ben should be in front of the camera beside her. He snorted when she asked him if he wanted to be part of the videos, and said no. He still spoke from behind the camera, joking with Rey, commenting on the food, and warning her about any incoming bees.

The audience’s excitement intensified when parts of Ben’s body started appearing, first during their time at Hersey Park, he handed her a napkin when sauce smeared on her face. Rey had told Ben his hands were large, and that he knew the saying. The audience swooned, and whispers of what was dubbed “Reylo” began to appear on her social media.

Recently, Rey wondered if Ben knew the effect, he had on her and was just messing with her. “Rey,” Ben huffed, moving closer to wipe the cream from a cannoli off her face with his fingers. Later while she was reviewing the footage, she watched as her face flushed brightly. The audience reacted similarly, again demanding Ben to appear in front of the camera. Ben again said no.

Now, it was time to record the next episode in the series. “Ready?” Rey asked and Ben nodded, pressing down to allow the camera to start recording. Rey took a deep breath than allowed her vibrant smile to attract the audience; it was something that every time they uploaded a video to the Internet, her subscribers wrote about.

“Hey everyone, I can’t contain my excitement for where we are today,” She said, clenching her fists, biting her lip, and giving a tiny jump of joy. “If you can’t tell from what I’m wearing,” Rey twirled for the camera, her outfit mirrored that of her favorite character Kira, from Galaxy Wars, furthering her training. She wore the white hooded top and pants, with the white wrap dress. The arm band wrapped tightly around her arm with wrappings around her wrists. “We finally are here in Nebula’s Rim on Junlis, and we are going to eat our way through the park. And I, for one, cannot wait to try everything.”

Ben followed with the camera as Rey walked further into the park. The park almost at capacity, which made sense as this portion of the park recently opened its doors. “So, people don’t know this, but Ben and I actually bonded over our love of Galaxy Wars when he first came on board. We have seen all of the new trilogy together.” Rey explained to the camera while walking backwards. “Rey is stingy with the popcorn,” Ben remarked, and Rey replied by sticking her tongue out at the camera. Ben laughed, gripping the camera with his other hand to steady it.

“We have been planning to come to Nebula’s Rim for a while. You guys can’t see, but I think Ben is happier to be here than I am. He’s skipping like a child. His favorite character is the smuggler,” Rey said, wanting to steal the camera to point it at the man. Yet, Ben didn’t deny it, in fact, his smile grew wider.

They first hit Luula’s Tavern, the central area for drinking in Nebula’s Rim. The music of the band blared when the entered, a mixture of flutes and drums by the robot DJ, while they passed other visitors, reaching the bar. “I’m so ready to drink, but I feel like by the end of the day, there could be a possibility that I leave here drunk.” Rey said, staring at the menu with its variety of alcoholic beverages she would have to test. She ordered her first drink called the Sand Dune, a yellowish orange mixture, smelling slightly of pineapple and vodka. She took her first slip and looked back up at Ben. There definitely was alcohol in this beverage.

“I think you’re going to have to carry me out of here, Ben.” She told him, warmth flooding her body at the possibility, or maybe it was the alcohol. The taller man smirked at her. “Finally getting your wish for me to be your prince charming,” Ben joked, taking the drink from Rey to take a slip. No, it was the Ben.

Rey ordered more from the menu. Her favorite from the Tavern being a blue topical slushy called Starlight Paradise. She also had to try the Tavern Smuggler’s platter. It was a plate filled with an assortment of treats. Rey couldn’t contain her groan biting into the plantain, fresh from the fryer. Rey posed for the camera with some of the food, letting Ben get close-ups. Sadly, they needed to move on. The Tavern was already packed, and people were still coming in, so Rey and Ben quickly finished their drinks, before exiting onto the next part. The Florida heat bearing down on their backs, perspiration building on their bodies as the midday sun continue to move through the sky.

They explored some more of the park, interacting with many of the employees dressed and acting as if they were inhabitants of the planet. They learned the lingo of the world. Rey would whisper the words of the Resistance to the employees dressed as civilians, and they spoke the phrase back. Rey was stopped by soldiers of opposing side. She played along, stating she had no idea where they could find the Resistance, and that she wasn’t a member. They continued walking around the park, when Rey noticed that Ben paused. He was staring at the machine near the center of the park. It was the smuggler ship, the Eon Eagle.

“Ben?” Rey asked, which seem to shake Ben’s from his train of thought. He stared at her. “It’s nothing,” He said, walking towards her so they could continue on there way. They had to keep on schedule.

Brunt’s Barbeque was on the list of places they needed to explore. An outpost packed with the smell of different spices. Rey ordered the Brunt’s Burrito, and it was delightful. A flour tortilla filled with shredded pork, asadero cheese, potatoes, and chile relleno. Rey was in heaven.

“Hmmm,” Rey groaned in delight as she took her first bite. She covered her mouth. “I already picture you putting a Yoda clip after that.” She said, glaring at Ben while he smiled down at her. “Very likely. And multiple times, depending on how many times you make that noise.” Rey finished chewing before she spoke again. “You monster,” she teased softly, looking past the camera at Ben, then back at the camera. “You see how mean he is to me?” She said. Ben just laughed. “I am a monster.” He countered. Rey bit into the burrito again. “I think she likes it. Ah, you do.” Ben whispered and Rey figures she will probably see her cheeks reddening, when she reviews the footage. Even though he didn’t deserve, Rey shared the burrito with Ben.

Rey tried different snacks from tongue scorching popcorn to scaly beef jerky. Rey was stuffed, but finally, they finished eating through the park and were back in the center near the Eon Eagle. “Hey Ben, don’t turn off the camera yet.” She said to him before grabbing his hand to pull him through the crowds. Ben stumbled, grabbing the camera behind it fell. Maybe, she did not think that move through. They stopped at the entrance to ride the Eon Eagle.

Rey looked straight into the camera. “Okay, now we are going off our regularly schedule material. I have a surprise for everyone, especially for the special man behind the camera.” Ben raises his brows. “I’m going to grant everyone’s wish and get Ben to come out from behind the camera.” One of Ben’s brows arched, disbelief that he would do what she said. “We have had this conversation before.” He answered smartly. Oh, yes, he would come out from behind that camera, Rey knew he would, once he learned what she had done.

Rey worked to get a private ride of the Eon Eagle with Chewie as the co-pilot. The actor beneath the costume was a fan of the show. When Rey and Ben spoke of what they imagined they would be if they could live in this imaginary world of Galaxy Wars, Ben always wanted to be a pilot. Rey remembered him talking about how he would love to explore space, to see different planets, to go on the wildest of adventures. Rey launched herself at Ben, grabbing the camera. “Hey!” Ben shouted, trying to stop Rey, but she was fast, already some distance away from Ben. She pointed the camera at him. “Rey, give that back,” He demanded, Rey shook her head. “Turn around,” She asked him, and he did so.

Ben stood frozen while the huge man in the Chewie costume stood before him, then he engulfed Ben in a hug, lifting him just barely off the ground. Ben’s arms still hung by side, turning to look at Rey. “Surprise?” She shrugged from behind the camera. With his feet back on the ground, Ben stepped back, patting the actor on the arm. “Very,” He murmured. Chewie guided Ben to the ride, and he followed.

Riding the ship, Rey had a blast, acting as the gunner. She watched Ben in the pilot seat, focused on maneuvering the ride alongside Chewie. A huge smile graced his face. Yet as quickly as the ride started, the fun ended. She thanked the actor as the departed the ride and given a loud roar in response. Rey turned towards Ben when she heard her name being called. He knelt on the ground, still packing up the gear. “Thank you for that,” He said, closing the gear bag up.

“Well…I thought you would enjoy that,” Rey replied. She watched as Ben continued to watch her, just staring at her eyes. Suddenly, he stood, walking towards Rey, stopping inches from her. “Ben?” Rey felt warm, and not from the heat. Ben bent down. He hovered above her, inches from her mouths, staring at her lips. Rey made the move, leaning forward. His lips were soft. Parted lips then tongues met. Hands gripped her hips. The moment could have lasted forever, until they both broke for air.

“You feel it too.” His fingers glided down her cheek, down her shoulder, to hold her hand. Rey nodded, then they were both quiet. “Rey, how about dinner?” Ben blurted out, still holding on to Rey’s hand. “I mean, yeah we got to eat.” Rey said thrown off for a moment. “No, sorry,” Ben shook his head, steadying himself to try again. “I mean…may I take to out for dinner. You know, a date?” He tried again. Rey saw his cheeks reddened. “Oh. When?” Rey questioned. “Well,” Ben smirked. “What about now? The day is not over.” She looked around. The sun hadn’t even begun to set. Rey nodded, tightening her grip on Ben’s hand, and they walked off to explore more of the park. Oh, how Rey couldn’t wait to upload this video.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: CRogue8


End file.
